Heights (Gaara x reader)
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: An AU fluffy fic about you and Gaara XD You finally muster up the courage to talk to him, perfection, the greatest thing since macaroni and cheese. Will you succeed, or will you burn with humiliation? Enjoy! Cha! Warning: you might laugh a lot. I hope.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto...that includes merchandise... I dun have anything!**

 **So, guys, this is my first x reader so any constructional criticism is welcome. But please don't flame me! I'm probably really lame at this -.-' I would like to thank one of my friends from real life for telling me dorky stories about her and her boyfriend. Shes my inspiration book other than my friend m3llo. She'll know who she is lol**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

You walked down the hall of Nations High, looking for a specific group of friends. After a visit from them at the last town you lived in, you decided it would be in your best interest to move here and attend this school.

But mostly for the local dojo as well.

You're proud of yourself. You're a black belt.

When you turned a corner you saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru talking together along with your best friend (bf/n). You sighed. At last! It's about time!

You started walking towards them as quick as possible. Your pace slowed when you noticed they were talking to someone behind Naruto, who's back was facing you. You leaned over to the side a bit to get a better view. As quickly as you started walking, you stopped. Your breath hitched and your breathing quickened. He's there. The one person you wanted to avoid but also the one you wanted to be around the most. Perfection is standing there, only a few meters away from your stupid looking expression.

You took cover behind the local hall trash can, sliding down until your bottom met the white cold hard tiled ground. You scooted as close as you could into the corner of the trash can and one of the green lockers that line the halls. You mentally slapped yourself for acting so stupid. What the frig is wrong with you? You usually manage to keep your cool when you get flustered but around him...apparently that's impossible.

You frowned as you looked around the trash can to examine the situation. He's talking to the group, mostly to Naruto, and it seems serious. Then again, he's always serious. You watched, fixated, as his lips moved as he talked. You couldn't help but wonder how on Earth could those lips be so perfect. And his smooth pale skin, not a hint of acne that would usually be present on a boy's face.

With a deep breath, you swiftly stood up from behind the trash can and lazily walked over to your group of friends. As you approached, you straightened your face to what you think is your normal expression, and skipped the last few steps to lean on your best friend's shoulder.

"Yo! What's up?" you casually asked with a cheeky grin.

Naruto's face lit up and he smiled back. "Hey (n/n)! We were just talking about you!"

"Really?" you asked. "But I wasn't sneezing."

"Sneezing?" asked Sasuke with a confused expression.

"Well, its said that you sneeze whenever someone is talking about you," you reply, eyebrow raised.

"I never heard that before," said Sakura.

"Really? Pervy Sage says it all the time. You haven't noticed?"

"Pervy Sage..." Sakura looks lost.

You sighed. "Jiraiya Sensei I meant."

Sakura giggled. "Oh!"

"So...you were talking about me?"

"Yes, we were."

You paused. He had said something to you, to YOU. You turned to look at him. He's looking directly at you. "W-What about me? I hope nothing bad."

He tilted his head to the side, his red hair moving with it. "Are you okay, (f/n)-chan?"

You blinked. When your mind caught up with reality, your cheeks flushed a tad and you nodded, rubbing the back of your head in embarrassment. "Yeah. Sorry, I spaced out."

"It's alright. Naruto does it all the time," said Shikamaru. Everyone started laughing, including you. When you looked over at...him...you could see a faint smile tugging at his lips.

If only he would smile. That would make your day.

"Anyway, can you continue?" you asked him as Naruto whined. You decided it would be better if you let the others deal with the situation.

"We were talking about the money you owe the dojo."

You lost all color, turning completely white as you felt your soul trying to perform an escape trick. Your inner personality strangled it to put it back in place. You sweat dropped.

"Oh...that. Of course. I'll take care of it eventually hehe."

You almost forgot you all know each other because of the dojo. Well, you guys met at a competition not too long ago and since then, you all became virtually inseparable.

"Well, get it done soon. We don't want to lose you," he said, a slight smile on his face. He turned and walked away.

"Bye, Gaara-kun..." you said, almost wistfully. You looked over and saw your best friend staring at you with a knowing look.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? (F/n) has a crush on the school punk."

You shoved your hand in (bf/n)'s face to push her back and gain some space.

"It's not a crush. It's a respectful mutual friendship."

"Respectful..."

"I respect him as my senpai in the dojo."

(Bf/n) rolled her eyes. "You're both black belts. How's he your senpai?"

"Uh...he's already graduated. I still have time before I graduate from the Academy."

"That's what it's called?"

"...How long have you known me since I moved here?"

Your best friend shrugged. She grabbed your hand and dragged you back over to the group. Shikamaru saw your slightly flushed face.

"Are you okay, (f/n)? You look a little red."

You smiled your goofiest smile. "Of course I am!"

The bell rang and your group dissolved to go to class. You sighed. There's still an annoying day of work and effort ahead that you're not quite in the mood for. As Shikamaru would say, what a drag.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang and you burst through the door in happiness, dashing across the courtyard. Yay! Today turned out not so bad. The most perfect person in the universe actually talked to you, no classes gave out homework, and the food the cafeteria served today wasn't all that bad either. Their macaroni and cheese tasted...real. You nodded to yourself. Yeah, that sounds about right.

You turned toward the north side of the campus, hoping to walk through the school garden without being interrupted. After a long day of noise and Naruto, you figured the garden would calm your senses.

You approached the brown metal gate, opened it, and stepped inside, taking a deep breath of the sakura scented air. You really loved this part of the school. No one really comes here so its always peaceful. You tend to actually be able to think here, away from Naruto, noise, annoyance, and...unfortunately even Gaara. This thought made you sigh in sadness. You then growled, kicking a stone across the dirt path. Why is talking to him so hard?!

Your inner personality strangled its softer side in anger. With a heavy exhale, you walked down the path.

Today wasn't that bad...until you thought about him.

Stupid love. Stupid heart. Stupid feelings and their stupid stupidness! You chuckled. You're a very strange person, you thought to yourself comically.

When you walked past a large bush, you saw him. Him. HIM!

Gah! It's him!

You shrunk back behind the bush, breathing heavily with wide eyes. You slowly ticked your head as you looked past the bush again. He's sitting up in the biggest sakura tree, eyes closed, the wind ruffling his fiery red hair. You examined him, deciding to love him from afar. He's too perfect to be human. Too pale, too smooth.

You thought about what your best friend said earlier that day about Gaara being labeled as a punk. You have a strong belief in labels being for soup cans, but you couldn't deny what she said was true.

He's wearing a black Avenged Sevenfold muscle shirt, red jeans, black leather high tops, and finally, a silver cross necklace. His foot taps to the loud music coming from his ear buds, and his arms sit comfortably underneath his head. You sighed. So perfect...

You mentally slapped yourself for the second time that day. What are you doing staring at him? If you get caught by anybody, they'll think you're stalking him (then again, you kinda are) and people will start talking! Next thing you know, he'll never talk to you again! You'll be devastated! For life!

Your inner personality raged. Wait a second! You have complete control of the situation! You can still just walk away. You nodded to yourself, rising to your full height and brushing the dirt off of you. You can still keep the little honor you will have after this. Just one foot in front of the other...

You growled. Your legs have decided not to work for you.

Rahhhh!

Great! Just the perfect thing to ruin your day! Your body wimps out and decides to break under the pressure. You looked at the resting Gaara again. You gulped. Maybe you can save yourself? Maybe you can just go talk to him? The shy part of your inner personality screamed in retaliation. There's no way you're going to live through possible embarrassment. Your brave part strangled the shy part.

You can do this, you pansy! you told yourself. You nodded in agreement. This is totally possible! You can totally do this without messing up and making yourself look bad!

Just one foot in front of the other...

Oh, look at that. Your legs decide to work.

Almost there...halfway there. Come on, (f/n)! You can get there!

I CAN'T DO THIS!

You want to turn back, run all the way home and hide under your couch, watching a heartwarming episode if My Little Pony that will make you feel better about yourself, no matter how much that show ticks you off.

Too late. You're already there.

You froze. He's there...a foot above your head lightly drumming his fingers against his phone. You mentally cursed. Stupid Gaara for being so stupidly perfect. How are you supposed to resist making a fool of yourself if he keeps looking beautiful!

You blinked. What did you just think to yourself?

You shook your head vigorously. There is no time for thinking of yourself as a strange person. You need to get this over with!

You raised your hand timidly, finger floating an inch above his arm, frozen. You gulped...and tapped him.

His eyes opened, looking down at you. You gave him your best smile. He pressed pause on his music and removed his ear buds.

"Hey, Gaara-kun," you say, trying your best to sound brave.

"Hey."

Your mind immediately stopped. Stupid! Stupid! You walked up to him with no conversation starter! Stupid! Stupid!

"Uh...what's up?" you said stupidly.

That's the great headliner? Are you frigging kidding me?! You mentally told your inner self to shut up.

Gaara shrugged. "Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing." You sighed. "What are you listening to?"

Yeah! You go, girl!

He shrugged again. "Rock music. Nothing special."

"What band?"

Hoorah! Cha! Go you!

"Three Days Grace."

Your inner personality cried with happiness. That's a band you listen to! Thank goodness!

"What song?" you ask. You're getting more confident with every response from him. In fact, you decided to lean on the tree.

"Animal I Have Become."

Yuuuuuuuuuuussssssss! That's your favorite! Cha!

"Really? That's my favorite."

"Same."

Yahoo! You have something in common! Your inner self began tap dancing.

"Do you have a spare pair of ear buds?" you asked.

"You want to listen? I figure we could just share."

Sharing with Gaara! Hoorah!

"That's cool with me." Wait a second... "Do I have to climb up?"

He raised an invisible eyebrow. "Yeah..."

Your inner personality paused her tap dancing. Cha! Wait, what! Baby! You're not going to bond with him because you're afraid of heights! Stupid!

You sweat dropped. "Can we stay on the ground?"

"You're the only one on the ground."

The shy part of yourself started wailing. This is a bust! Let's get out while we still can!

"Uh...I can't climb," you said. Cha! Great cover up!

"(F/n)...there's a stump right there."

Gahhh! Stupid! Stupid! We gotta run away!

You sighed. Might as well give in to admitting it. "Funny uh...I'm not fond of heights."

He gave you that questioning look. The...ONE. You felt yourself squirming under his gaze.

However, you didn't predict he'd slide off the tree and land next to you.

"I'll help you up."

Wait...CHA! Go you! Score!

"You...what?"

"I'll help you up."

You smiled. "O-Okay."

You're in the ball park! There's still a way to make it out of this alive!

You put one foot on the stump, and gripped the branch with both hands. You felt Gaara's own hands gripping your waist. You're glad you're turned away from him. He can't see your flushed face.

"Are you ready?" he coolly asked. You nodded in fear. What if you fall? What if you crush him? "Here we go," you heard him say.

You felt his grip tighten. You gripped the branch tightly as he lifted you up.

You closed your eyes. You can't bear to watch. Just the thought of you possibly falling over and breaking your face terrified you.

Pansy! Gaara's here, helping you! Cha! You're safe!

Then...you felt your bottom meet the branch.

You made it up alive. You're alive.

YOU'RE ALIVE!

CHA!

You opened your eyes. The ground beneath you seemed to swirl around Gaara's face. You can't focus. You're too high up. You felt your heart stop.

You need to get down now.

"Hehe, on second thought, I think I wanna come down."

"You're only five feet off the ground."

Five feet? FIVE FEET?! That's an entire you!

You clung desperately to the tree truck, flailing your legs and whining like a pansy.

"(F/n), you're to going to kick me! Stop moving around, you're totally safe!"

"I could fall and break my face! I'm not safe!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "(F/n), you can do that while walking. Calm down, its just five feet."

"But that's an entire me!" you wailed.

Gaara grabbed your legs to hold them still. "(F/n), stop! My face will be broken if you keep kicking."

"I wanna go down! I want off!"

Your inner self gawked at you, feeling you're a lost cause and leaving your mind.

Wait, you mentally called, I need you! Uh...cha?

No cha was given back.

You started anime crying as you clung to the tree like its your life.

You didn't notice you slipping forward every second.

"(F/n), you're going to fall if you keep- oof!"

Silence. Your face turned a shade of red that put tomatoes to shame. You put red itself to shame.

Why? Why?

Your inner self had returned, fist pumping like there's no tomorrow. Even your shy self, while embarrassed, was chaing like your brave side.

You had fallen on him, and the most embarrassing part...you two are kissing. His face was as red as his hair. He's staring at you like you're covered in alien snot. You felt yourself heat up so much, the sun is feeling ashamed of itself.

You sat up as quickly as you could, climbing off and kneeling at his side, apologizing like you had just insulted Principal Tsunade.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to I-"

You didn't get to finish. While apologizing, you didn't notice him sit up. You didn't notice his face inch closer to yours second by second. He's kissing you.

Kissing.

You.

...CHA!

You felt yourself melt. You closed your eyes, leaning forward and wrapping your hands around his neck. His hands rested at your waist. You two sat there for a good few seconds before he backed away.

"W-W-What just happened?" you asked, not believing what just happened.

"I think you just became my girlfriend."

Your inner personality screamed in triumph.

CHA!.


End file.
